


papa wells?

by devilforgemaster16



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Star Wars References
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilforgemaster16/pseuds/devilforgemaster16
Summary: que pasaria si el doctor harrison wells tuviera una hija?...como afectaria el team flash?ella es Masaki tiene una vida normal hasta que explota el acelerador de particulas
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Tess Morgan/Original Harrison Wells, masaki - Relationship





	1. prologo,un inicio largo

**Author's Note:**

> la forma de ser padre puede ser de muchas maneras,esto pasa en el caso de EO wells  
> afectara su "trabajo" su pequeña hija llamada Masaki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este es el inicio largo ,ya que querìa demostrar estos lazos que en el episodio siguiente se veràn demostrados.

¿Que hubiera pasado si?...

Nos remontamos al año 1999 argentina  
Habia una celebración sobre el premio nobel de la ciencia y el "joven" Harrison wells habia ganado el premio  
-y el ganador es.... Harrison wells por su intachable carrera. -dice el animador  
la cara de Harrison lo decía todo, estaba muy emocionado, le sacaron algunas fotos y se bajò del escenario con su trofeo, el estaba buscando con la mirada a su esposa Tess Morgan, ella le hace una señal sonriendo y este se le acerca feliz  
-mira Tess.-le sonríe su marido emocionado mostrándole su trofeo, ella se levanta de la mesa y lo besa sonrojando al científico  
-era tu proyecto por el que luchaste tanto, por fin eres reconocido mi amor. -le sonrie Tess abrazándolo  
-era mi sueño Tess .-le dice el hombre que no podía estar más feliz  
-cuál es tu siguiente objetivo?.-le pregunta su mujer  
-hacerte la mujer mas feliz de este mundo.-le dice el erudito besando a su mujer  
-ay harry, eres tan tierno, estoy orgullosa del hombre con el que me casé.-le dice Tess  
De pronto ponen música  
-bailamos para celebrar tu triunfo? -le pregunta Tess  
-querrás decir nuestro triunfo somos un equipo Tess.-dice tomándola por la cintura y bailaron tango  
era tarde cuando en ese entonces lo llaman por telefono (el último modelo de ese año)  
-quién es?.-pregunta Tess , los ojos del científico brillaron  
-es Alexandra de seguro debe ser Masaki quien me llama. -le dice sujeto feliz  
-vamos contesta, no hay día en que no te llame para desearte las buenas noches.-le dice Tess con voz amable recordando a la niña  
el contesta el telefono  
"hola Harry soy yo Alexandra, supe por la television que ganaste el premio nobel de la ciencia, te llamábamos para felicitarte"  
"oh gracias, cuando llegue a Estados unidos los iremos a ver "  
"qué bueno ,Masaki se pondrá muy feliz, ella esta impaciente por hablar contigo acá la dejo al teléfono"  
"jeje bueno muero de ganas por hablar con ella" contesta Harrison  
"ho..hola hally te felishito"le habla la pequeña niña de tan solo 1 año  
"gracias Masaki como has estado?" pregunta con voz tierna el científico  
"ben ,te quello vel"le habla la bebe casi balbuceando  
"eso quiero, un dia de estos iré para allá, veras ahora estoy muy lejos" le habla con suavidad el hombre  
"ya,aios" se despide y le pasa el teléfono a su madre  
"gracias por escuchar a Masaki ,se que puede ser un poco inoportuna pero siempre me pide hablar contigo"  
"esta bien, me gusta hablar con la bebe, después de todo nuestra amistad es de mucho tiempo contigo y te doy las gracias por dejarme ver a tu niña"le dice el cientifico  
"gracias a ti, a ver si cuando vuelvan del extranjero podamos juntarnos y hacer algo divertido" le dice Alexandra  
"si, estaría bien, entonces estamos en contacto adiós Alex" le se despide Harry  
-¿era Masaki?.-le pregunta Tess  
-si era Alex y Masaki se enteraron de que gané el premio nobel de la ciencia por la television.-dice harry feliz  
-son tan buenos amigos, pensar que nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, cuando volvamos a casa los visitaremos. -habla nostalgica Tess  
-eso mismo me dijo Alex.-dice el científico  
Desde lejos una camarera los observaba desde hace rato, cuando el científico va al baño ella le dice que lo acompañe, el la sigue ,ellos van hacia el exterior del recinto  
-¿señorita pasa algo?.-pregunta Wells ,pero cuando se gira la muchacha de no más de 25 años ,lo empuja con tanta fuerza que lo hace volar unos 30 metros y cae a un portal azul que estaba afuera y ella lo sigue yéndose con el  
caen los dos a un lugar lleno de edificios y lleno de arbustos, allá se estaba dando una lucha entre metahumanos, ella sostiene a wells para que no se caiga de rodillas  
-¿d..donde estoy ...que hiciste?.-pregunta el científico  
-mira alla-le inclina la cabeza la camarera haciendo que mire la batalla,el intenta huir pero la mujer lo retiene agarrándolo de la camisa  
-q..que fuerza tienes que quieres de mi.-dice wells entrecortado, se le notaba asustado  
-solo mira. - aun lo sigue tomando de la camisa la muchacha  
Un tipo de amarillo iba perdiendo la batalla cuando un tipo de rojo se le iba a acercar ,pero llega una joven que estaba entre los 18 y 20 años de edad,vestida de cuero cabello negro largo y palida,se le notaba triste y se interpone a los dos , notándose que los conocía a los dos dada la conversación que estaban teniendo, el de amarillo le toca la cabeza a la muchacha como felicitándola y desaparece el de amarillo y luego aparece perforando al de rojo, este cae muerto.  
-ya miraste todo lo que tenías que ver, fue un gusto wells.-le dice la muchacha tomándolo con una mano  
-q...que estas haciendo?!.-grita wells lanzándolo al portal que seguía abierto a unos 40 metros y ella lo sigue con una velocidad increíble y despega rayos amarillos blanquecinos y se cierra el portal ,cae wells al mismo lugar en que estaban antes en aquel centro de eventos en argentina  
el cae y esta lo agarra, el intenta asustado zafarse del agarre, pero no puede  
-te extrañe harry.-le dice la muchacha con una mirada triste ,ella cierra los ojos como con dolor y saca un spray rociándole un tranquilizante y este cae inconsciente  
-me asegurare que tengas que recordar solo lo preciso. -dice la camarera sacando un extraño dispositivo que parecía un casco ,tenia una pantalla y ella le aprieta los botones ,se lo coloca en la cabeza del pobre hombre y en la pantalla aparecen los hechos que han sucedido hace poco, se muestra todo como una mini película y ella aprieta un botón colocándole play ella le pone zoom a los recuerdos de la pelea y el audio más Audible, después borra todo lo que pasó relacionado con ella atrás, quedando solo el recuerdo de que iba al baño y avanza hasta llegar hace unos instantes de la batalla, borrando el hecho que lo noqueó .  
-entonces tu solo fuiste al baño y tuviste esa vista privilegiada. -dice la camarera sacando una botella como con un medicamento ,la botella la da vuelta y la coloca en un espacio del casco  
ella se va para atrás y pone pause a los recuerdos con esa bebe  
-mmm...esa niña...me gusta, pondremos un intensificador de emociones positivas provocando el apego humano mas fuerte. -dice la mujer apretando un boton y el líquido de la botella es vertido en el casco ,hace unos ruidos el casco y ella examina los recuerdos.  
-todo bien, discúlpame wells,pero debo cambiar esto...-le dice la muchacha quitándole el casco, de pronto la muchacha toma al pobre hombre como si fuera una bolsa y desaparece entrando al centro de eventos donde lo deja en un baño y saca ella una copa de vino rociándosela en su camisa  
-es la cuartada perfecta, tu tomaste más de la cuenta y te quedaste dormido ,para cuando despiertes creerás que tuviste un lindo sueño,pero que no podràs quitártelo de la cabeza.-ella dice y ve que de pronto se acerca Tess y ella se escabulle  
-lo bueno de ser una velocista. -susurra la muchacha quien observara la escena  
Tess preocupada le pregunta a la gente del recinto si ha visto al cientifico ,ellos dicen que lo vieron entrando al baño, ella va y lo encuentra antes de la entrada del baño sentado con una copa de vino casi vacía en sus manos y la camisa toda manchada  
-ay cariño tomaste mas de la cuenta, despierta Harry.-le dice Tess meciéndolo para despertarlo, en eso despierta confuso el pobre hombre asustado lanzando un brinco  
-ayyy!, ah eres tu Tess, me siento mareado. -le dice Harrison despertando asustado  
-cuando dije que celebráramos ,no dije que te emborracharas ,creo que fue mucha celebracion por hoy.-le dice algo molesta Tess  
la chica se rie y se va de ahì desapareciendo lejos  
harrison se despide todo avergonzado junto con Tess del lugar  
-ya te dije amor, estoy mejor ya puedo caminar solo. -le dice el erudito aun confundido  
-¿pero puedes caminar decente? hace unos minutos a penas podías levantarte.-le dice Tess  
-si ya estoy mejor, mira.-le dice caminando normal, el coloca cara de extrañado  
-no recuerdo haberme excedido de copas, solo recuerdo haber ido al baño y luego tu me despertaste, aun me siento algo mareado que extraño.-agrega pensativo  
-uno con la emoción no mide limites, pero tu no eres asì,igual que extraño.-dice Tess manejando al volante  
luego el recuerda lo que pasó  
-tuve un sueño extraño Tess, estaba en otro lugar y se peleaban unos hombres de amarillo y rojo, los separaba una niña y terminaba muriendo el de rojo.-le dice Harry pensativo  
-ja tuviste tiempo de soñar cosas extrañas , se nota que tienes un cerebro que nunca termina de trabajar .-le dice Tess riendo  
-no se si eso es un alabo o un regaño.-rie el erudito  
-tómalo como quieras. -responde Tess , nuevamente bosteza su esposo  
-tengo que estar bien para mañana, mañana regresaremos a Starling city.-le dice harry pensativo  
-asì es, cambiando de tema tienes todo listo verdad?.-pregunta Tess  
-si...yo que recuerde. -contesta el erudito bostezando  
-sabes? quiero volver a Starling city, descansar un poco en nuestro hogar e ir a central city a nuestra casa de verano que estamos construyendo y aprovechar de ver a la bebe Masaki .-dice quedándose dormido el erudito  
-a mi no me engañas, solo extrañas a Masaki y buscas un pretexto para ir a verla. -le sonríe Tess  
-no, solo pensaba. -se coloca nervioso wells  
-aún recuerdo como empezó nuestra amistad con esa familia.-recuerda Tess  
nos remontamos hace muchos años atras ,la madre de Masaki, Alexandra vivia cerca de Harrison ,ella siempre se iba en bicicleta a estudiar a la misma hora de la mañana ,en cambio harrison se iba en su auto a trabajar a dar clases de fisica en la universidad y siempre se encontraba Alex, el la encontraba linda y le llamaba la atención ,uno de esos días Alexandra se iba a estudiar en bicicleta ,pero empezó a llover, justo se topa con Harrison que iba en su auto, entonces con su gran intelecto se le ocurrio hacer algo. el bajò el vidrio mirando a aquella chica  
-sube.-le dice harry  
-yo? ni loca .-le dice la muchacha malhumorada  
-te conozco nos encontramos todos los dias a la misma hora, sube te vas a resfriar y eso no seria agradable  
-mmm...si mejor, gracias.-dice la chica que tenia como 20 años en aquellos tiempos  
el se baja de su auto y la ayuda con sus cosas  
-hola mi nombre es harrison wells y el tuyo?-pregunta el joven  
-Alexandra .-le dice la chica algo regacea a hablar con el  
-no me gusta dejar a una chica bajo la lluvia.-le dice harry intentando entablar una conversación con ella, pero ella lo ignora  
-siempre te veo que vas a trabajar, desde hace algunos meses que me he encontrado contigo ¿donde trabajas?-le pregunta harrison  
-no, yo estoy estudiando en la facultad de starling city aun no trabajo. -responde la chica desviando su mirada  
-increíble yo trabajo ahì soy profesor de física ¿cómo es que no nos hayamos encontrado?.-le pregunta el joven  
-no lo sé.-le dice cortante la chica  
luego de un incómodo viaje el deja a la chica en la universidad al igual que ella, al dia siguiente nuevamente se encuentra el joven con la chica  
-oye te llevo?-le pregunta el erudito bajando el vidrio del auto  
-no gracias. -responde cortante Alex  
-no me cuesta nada.-le habla harry dándole una mirada como pidiendole algo  
-esta bien.-le dice Alex , ella sabia que al chico ella le gustaba y eso la ponía de mal humor  
el le abre la puerta del auto para que entre y el todos los días pasaba por ella para ir a la universidad, pasaron unos meses hasta que Harrison le pregunta  
-por que una chica tan bonita, siempre anda de mal humor?.-le pregunta sonrojado tratando de ser un galán mirándola con esos ojos color esmeralda  
-es que no me gusta que me coqueteen los chicos. -le contesta la chica mucho mas amable que la primera vez que hablaron  
-ahh .-dijo harry algo triste  
los dos se hicieron muy amigos hasta que luego de un año harry se le confiesa  
-oye Alex, sabes siempre me has gustado y mucho, quieres salir a una cita?.-le pregunta harrison wells en tono coqueto  
-disculpa, pero tengo novio. -le dice Alexandra lamentándose  
harrison baja la cabeza  
-por que no me lo dijiste antes?-le pregunta  
-es que rompimos y ahora volvimos ,además nunca me preguntaste.-le dice la chica algo avergonzada  
-ya veo...-dice harrison cabizbajo  
-pero podemos ser amigos como siempre. -le dice Alexandra sonriéndole  
la sonrisa la chica lo mataba , como quisiera que alex fuera su novia ,pero no podría ser eso posible  
-si , me conformo con eso.-le dice harrison algo triste  
luego tenían mucha confianza entre los dos y Alex era muy extrovertida ,estaban los dos tomando un cafè afuera de la universidad  
-oye y como te ha ido con el asunto del amor?-le pregunta Alexandra  
-es una pregunta incomoda, pero la verdad...es que no he tenido suerte nunca he tenido una novia.-le dice harrison en tono triste  
"solo tengo ojos para ti Alexandra ,por que el destino no nos junto antes?" se lamentaba el cientifico  
-tranquilo ya lo encontraras, es increible que nunca hayas tenido novia, si eres una muy buena persona, tranquila , con gran intelecto y un muy buen amigo,aunque tu único defecto que te lo tengo que decir es que en cuanto se trata de ciencia eres un engreido.-declara Alex haciendo que este se sonroje y luego baje la cabeza  
-lo ultimo lo acepto,ese es mi gran defecto, gracias por decírmelo ,se ve que eres una amiga sincera.-le comenta serio  
luego los dos se marchan  
al año siguiente harrison conoce a Tess y su vida cambia por completo  
un dia estaban tomando un tè Alex y harrison  
-asì que ella es muy linda?.-le pregunta Alex  
-si es hermosa, me ha cambiado mi perspectiva de vida.-le dice harrison suspirando  
-pero no le has dicho que te gusta o si?.-le pregunta Alexandra siendo directa  
-no, la verdad es que no.-le dice harrison  
-mira allà viene .-agrega harrison  
en ese dia los 3 se conocen y se hacen muy buenos amigos ,luego Alex les presenta a su novio y futuro prometido, luego de 4 años ellos salen de vacaciones juntos y eso se repetìa todos los años hasta que Alex contrajo matrimonio con su novio Mason y se fueron a vivir a las afueras de central city,debido a la distancia su comunicacion se volvio escasa.  
pero un dìa Alex sale fuera de su casa y ve que cerca habia mucho ruido,aparece una vecina y la recien casada sale a preguntar que pasò  
-no nada, solo que a dos casas mas allà van a hacer una Mansiòn.-dice la mujer  
-que? una mansion?.-pregunta alex  
-si ,igual que la que està allà ,este lugar se va a llenar de ricos.-dice la vecina apuntando a otra casa que era una mansión  
-y sabes quienes son los vecinos?.-pregunta Alex  
-ni idea…nadie sabe quienes son.-contesta la señora marchándose  
se pregunta alex quienes llegaràn ,entonces en uno de esos dias Alex sale a caminar por el vecindario y se encuentra con un auto  
-muévase de ahi!.-le grita una voz conocida,  
-oye!.-iba a hablar Alex cuando ve que era Harrison con Tess  
-harrison?.-pregunta la recién casada  
-señorita muevase de ahì.-bromea Harrison  
-que eres malo con alex amor. -le dice Tess  
los tres se reúnen  
-no nos habíamos visto desde tu matrimonio Alex.-les dice Tess  
-si ,han pasado muchas cosas ,es que vivimos muy lejos ahora.-  
-si son 600 millas de distancia de staling city,es harto.-calcula Tess  
-y como se enteraron de que vivíamos acà con Mason?.-pregunta alex  
-lo más increible es que solo es coincidencia , nosotros estamos construyendo una casa de verano en este lugar, mira ahí es donde serà.-dice harrison apuntando  
-q..que? en serio?..oh estas hablando de que esa mansión serà de ustedes?.-pregunta Alex incredula  
-si asì es, la verdad es que a nosotros con Tess nos ha ido bastante bien y tenemos propiedades en hartos lugares, pero este lugar nos pareció bonito y queremos pasar nuestras vacaciones acà.-dice harrison  
-aun no puedo creerlo seremos vecinos en las vacaciones?-pregunta alex  
-si asì es. -dice harrison feliz  
-uds son millonarios?.-pregunta su amiga no creyéndolo  
-mmm ....se podria decir que si.-dice Tess  
alex casi se desmaya  
-e..es increíble los felicito chicos ,que bueno que les ha ido bien .-habla alex feliz  
-gracias alex siempre tan gentil. -le agradece harrison  
-el universo nos ha dado una señal , tenemos que volver a los viejos tiempos  
-hay que recuerdos.-deja salir Tess recordando  
-recuerdan las vacaciones que teníamos?.-pregunta Alex emocionada  
-si , nos entreteníamos mucho.-dice Harrison sonriendo  
-entonces...cual es tu casa?.-le pregunta Tess  
-bueno... ayy verdad quieren pasar a conocer mi casa?.-pregunta Alex  
-claro, vinimos con tiempo  
ya adentro de la casa de Alex estaban conversando sobre todo este tiempo que no se vieron  
-entonces le pediste matrimonio a Tess?.-pregunta Alex  
-si ,aun no están acordando la fecha ,pero queremos invitarlos .-los invita Harrison  
-gracias chicos ,por nada me lo perdería pronto serán marido y mujer.-les felicita alexandra-  
-como es eso del matrimonio funciona?.-pregunta harrison algo nervioso  
Tess lo mira algo nerviosa  
-n..no lo digo por eso, es que he sabido que a veces el matrimonio no funciona y mucha gente ya no es està casando en este siglo por eso pregunto.-dice nervioso Harrison mirando a Tess  
\- Hasta ahora Mason ha sido un buen esposo y espero que algun dia serà un buen padre.-se sonroja Alex  
-hijos? eso aun no lo hemos pensado ,recien estamos pensando en la boda jaja.-rie Harrison  
luego ellos se despiden  
-vendremos ver como va la construcción de la mansion cada cierto tiempo ahi les avisaremos cuando serà la boda.-dice Tess  
-adioss!.-se despide Alexandra  
pasan 2 meses y vuelve la pareja a avisarle que se iban a casar en 3 meses, luego transcurrido ese tiempo ocurrio la boda, fue una boda muy linda y asistió harta gente. cuando se iban a despedir Mason y alex ,ella le dice algo al oido a Harrison  
-estoy embarazada. -le dice Alex ,entonces la expresión de harry cambia , se emociona mucho y la abraza felicitándola  
-sabe Mason?.-pregunta Wells al oido como que su fuera un gran secreto  
-no ,aun no...es una sorpresa esta noche le dirè ,eres el primero en saberlo  
-en serio...que afortunado soy.-le responde feliz el cientifico con los ojos brillantes de alegrìa  
-tienes nombres?.-agrega a la conversación  
-oh si ,en caso de que llegase a ser niña se llamara masaki ,jesse o belle y si resulta varon se llamarìa kyle o trevor.-sonrie Alex  
-que lindo , a mi me gusta el nombre Masaki suena mas oriental, serìa un nombre muy particular y me causa curiosidad esos países asiaticos tienen una cultura increible.-dice el erudito muy contento dejando su opinion  
-ahh si ,igual me gusta lo tomaré en cuenta.-le dice la futura madre a harrison  
-pero te pedire algo.-le habla muy serio harrison  
-si?.-pregunta Alex algo asustada por la seriedad de su amigo  
-vengan a visitarnos porfavor, no quiero perderme los momentos de tu hijo,quiero ser su padrino.-se declara harry  
-ay no has cambiado, està bien los visitaremos ya que ustedes pasan muy ocupados para que nos visiten solo vienen de vez en cuando para supervisar la construcción de su hogar,de acuerdo los visitaremos en starling city.-se despide alex  
entonces pasan 6 meses, ellos se encontraban en Starling city celebrando  
-e..entonces es niña?.-dice feliz el erudito  
-asì es..y ya he escogido su nombre.-declara la futura madre  
-y como se llamara?.-pregunta Wells expectante como un niño  
-se llamara Masaki , como tu querias harry.-le dice alex tocándose la barriga  
-pero Alex cuando te dije eso solo era una sugerencia ¿estas segura?.-le pregunta harrison  
-asì es se llamara masaki, tienes el consentimiento de los dos. -declara Mason  
-y serás su padrino junto con Tess.-dice Alexandra  
entonces los dos quedan absortos para luego decir  
-en serio? ,eso es un privilegio .-se emociona Tess  
-serà muy lindo ver crecer a nuestra masaki.-sonrie wells acercándose a Alex y tocando el estomago donde se encontraba la bebe , esta le lanza una patada  
-uhh ,me pateo.-se sorprende wells  
-quizas estè feliz por saber que tu seràs su padrino.-dice Mason riendo  
-la verdad es que cada vez que los escucha Masaki se empieza a mover mucho.-rie Alex  
luego del parto , por la lejanìa por que estaban en ubicados (estaban en un congreso en china) , los padres les enviaron fotos de Masaki ,inmediatamente despues de recibir la carta les enviaron la respuesta  
"es una bebe hermosa es igual a su madre,tiene una mirada tierna ,queremos volver luego de nuestro viaje para poder conocerla en persona,esperamos estar con ella siempre para poder verla crecer y compartir con ella,cualquier cosa que necesite la bebe nos avisan ,saludos  
atte: Tess y Harrison  
esta carta la guardo Alex para mostrársela a la bebe cuando aprenda a leer  
cuando llegaron de su viaje tomaron su auto y viajaron de starling city a central city se reunieron en el hospital , sale Mason con la bebe  
-que pasò , ha tardado mucho Alex en salir.-dice Tess extrañada  
-fue un parto dificil Alex no la tuvo facil ,es más requiere una semana mas de cuidados en este hospital.-dice Mason  
-oh, que mal, dile que tiene todo nuestro apoyo Alexandra.-se preocupa Tess  
-gracias por su apoyo, gracias a ustedes pudimos llevar al mejor hospital de neonatologia que hay en esta ciudad,ustedes se encargaron de todo,mil gracias.-dice Mason agradecido  
-no hay de que.-le responde Tess  
entonces harrison wells se le acerca a la bebe mirandola, tenia unos ojos rasgados cafe chocolate, una piel palida como la porcelana y no tenia cabello aun, era muy pequeña en comparaciòn a los otros bebes, ya que el parto habia sido dificil. la observaba harrison con curiosidad, los ojos de la bebe se centraron en el y de pronto le extendió los brazos para que el la tomara  
-oh increíble quiere que la cargues, lo quieres hacer?.-pregunta Mason  
-si ,por su puesto.-dice Harrison contento , el la tomo en brazos y ella lo miraba fijamente  
-es extraño que una bebe recien nacida quiera que la tomen en brazos, para su desarrollo ella esta muy avanzada .-dice Tess sonriendole  
-es una bebe encantadora.-agrega  
la bebe tenia su mirada puesta en harrison y ella le sonrie,el se fija en eso quedando abosrto  
-miren ,Masaki acaba de sonreir.-queda impresionado harrison  
-tiene gestos de una bebe de meses .-decìa Tess  
-le agradaste harrison, cada vez que la intentan tomar en brazos ella llora, contigo es todo lo contrario.-se sorprende mason  
-jaja debe saber que soy su padrino.-dice el cientifico  
pasan las horas y la bebe miraba al erudito  
-es hora de ir a ve a Alex ,me dejas tomar a Masaki?.-pregunta Mason  
-si ,claro.-contesta wells dándosela a Mason,pero la bebe se agarró de la camisa de su padrino ,ella estaba a punto de llorar miraba a wells con tristeza  
-creo que no quiere. -rie el cientifico  
-bueno..te puedes quedar con ella? yo irè a ver a Alex.-dice Mason  
-si claro.-rie el cientifico mirando a la bebe que se calmò  
-me dejas tomarla?.-pregunta su esposa  
-ya.-dice harrison dándosela ,pero la bebe coloca una expresion de llanto  
-no..mejor que no.-se asusta Tess riendo  
la beba lo mira y le toma el dedo  
-ohh mira Tess me acaba de tomar el dedo!.-exclama harrison feliz  
-le agradaste , creo que es verdad....solo se da contigo.-se sorprende su esposa  
luego de esta visita pasaron 3 meses si verse, Alex les enviaba fotos de la bebe por correo para no perderse su crecimiento eso fue lo que les pidiò harrison  
ellos iban a viajar a hong kong en avion y tenian una escala en ciudad central, ellos les avisaron a sus amigos para que se pudieran ver aunque sea unas horas  
-hola como estas masaki?.-le pregunta harrison  
la bebe miraba para cualquier otro lado muy seria pero cuando lo mirò le sonrio  
-ohh miren, me conoció!.-exclama harrison tomandola en brazos  
-que grande està.-observa Tess feliz  
el bebe comienza a balbucearle a harry  
-pero que bebe mas tierna.- queda el erudito impactado por la ternura de la bebe  
-es increíble que te conociera.-dice Alex asombrada  
pasan las horas a que llegue el avion que los lleverìa a hong kong ,la bebe no se querìa despegar de harrison ,hasta que tuvieron que partir,la bebe estaba a punto de llorar  
-ya..ya...te prometo que nos veremos luego.-se despide harrison con voz dulce  
la bebe queda llorando  
pasan 6 meses y la familia wells -morgan por motivos de tiempo no habian podido ir a ciudad central a ver la construcción de la Mansion ,de hecho estaba estancada por el tiempo que les era escaso a la pareja, asì que ellos invitan a su hogar en starling city a sus amigos, ellos aceptan  
-hola Mason.-dice Tess saludándolo  
-hola...-saluda cansado Mason por el viaje  
se baja del auto Alex con la bebe  
-esta enojada....anda con mal genio hoy.-saluda algo agotada Alex  
-a ver quien viene .-sonrie Harrison acercandose a la bebe  
esta estaba muy molesta y cuando lo observa queda sorprendida  
-como estas masaki?.-pregunta harrison ,inmediatamente como respuesta la bebe le sonrie  
-nooo..increible te conociò!.-exclama Mason asombrado  
la bebe le estira sus brazos para que la tome el erudito  
-que linda esta!.-exclama harrison tomandola  
-la bebe te conocio.-queda atonita Tess  
como siempre la bebe no querìa separarse de el , ni si quiera estar con sus padres  
harrison tuvo mucha paciencia con la bebe en los dias que estuvieron en starling city,un dia quedarìa grabado en el recuerdo de todos  
-mira Tess, es hora de que se alimente, pero no quiere despertar.-le muestra Alexandra a su amiga  
-que extraño, yo la despierto. -la coge Tess pero nada  
-siempre es asì ,es muy apática para ser tan pequeña.-explica Alex  
-yo se quien puede hacerla despertar.-dice la erudita ,caminando y trae a su esposo  
-a ver si puedo yo.-rie harrison, el se le acerca muy despacio  
-despierta pequeña.-le dice en tono suave y la bebe abre los ojos ,de pronto le empieza a sonreir  
el la toma en brazos  
-ven? si pude.-rie harrison  
-ahh no...increible...increible te quiere mucho. -dice Alex asombrada  
luego la suben a su silla y le dan la papilla  
-quieres dársela tu ?.-le pregunta la madre de la bebe al científico  
-pues claro...a ver como me va.-habla harrison feliz  
el toma la cuchara y la bebe la acepta, asì hasta comerse toda la papilla, harrison estaba muy entretenido con la bebe ,mientras los 3 estaban sentados en un sillon  
-nunca le gustaron los niños a harrison, menos los bebes, pero con Masaki se ha vuelto muy distinto.-les conversa su esposa reconociendo el cambio de su marido  
-es una bebe muy especial. -agrega Tess  
-si la conocieran como es en otros lados, es una bebe muy apatica , no se da con nadie ,excepto nosotros, pero con harrison es totalmente diferente.-habla Mason asombrado.  
Después de un tiempo ,fue hora de regresar a ciudad central  
-espero que nos volvamos a ver luego, gracias por la invitación.-se despide Alexandra  
Wells le pasa a la bebe quien estaba en sus brazos, Alexandra la recibe ,pero la bebe mira con tristeza a su padrino  
-ay ..no me pongas esa cara, nos volveremos a ver.-dice wells derritiéndose por esa bebe acariciándola y la pequeña le sonrie  
-me encanta como sonrie .-exclama Tess  
-adiós mi pequeña.-dice wells despidiéndose de la bebe  
pasaron meses sin verse hasta que la bebe cumpliò un año , al saberlo los wells-morgan invitaron a la familia de la pequeña a starling city  
esta vez la pequeña llegó caminando  
Tess y wells la esperaron  
-saluda a los tíos .- dice Alex  
La bebé camina con ayuda de su madre y se queda mirando a wells y se tira a abrazar la pierna de wells . El se agacha y toma a la bebé ,esta se comienza a reir a carcajadas  
-mira Tess que esta grande!.-exclama harrison feliz  
-ha crecido mucho y esta muy linda.-dice Tess haciéndole cariño en la cabeza a Tess,la bebe le dirige la mirada y se rie  
-Masaki te conoce...a pesar de no poder vernos tan a menudo.-les habla Alex  
-si...siente nuestro cariño.-responde Tess feliz  
ellos entran a la residencia donde vive la pareja y se sorprendieron porque tenían todo decorado y un pastel  
-jeje bueno...teniamos que celebrarle su primer cumpleaños ya que no pudimos viajar a central city aquel dìa....-les dice harrison  
-le hicimos una cosita pequeña.-agrega Tess  
Era tiempo de apagar la unica vela del pastel, la bebe querìa estar todo el tiempo con wells asì que decidieron apagarla juntos  
-uno...dos ...tres.-cuenta harrison y apagan la vela del pastel  
-una foto!-exclama Tess sacándoles una foto con la camara  
-para que tengan un recuerdo de su primer cumpleaños.-agrega la esposa de wells  
-muchas gracias por hacerle una celebración a Masaki, son unos excelentes padrinos.-dice Mason  
-no hay de que....si es tan dulce Masaki.-dirige la mirada hablando wells  
ese dìa se lo pasaron muy bien todos  
luego de pasar 3 semanas con ellos la bebe empezo a hablar un poco  
-quien es ella?.-apunta Alex a Tess  
-la baba.-rie  
-ohh me dijo baba.-se sorprende Tess  
-no se de dónde sacò eso.-rie Mason  
-quien es el?.-pregunta Mason apuntando a harrison  
-ha...ha.-pero no pudo decirlo  
-el tio harrison.-dice Alex  
pero la bebe no dijo nada mas  
-bueno...nos conformamos con baba.-rie Tess  
-no habla mucho....algo es algo.-dice Mason conformándose  
pasaron los dias y era tiempo de irse nuevamente a central city, se estaban despidiendo ,Masaki tomò a harrison de la camisa  
-no...-lo mira la bebe con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
-que pasa?.-mira harrison a la bebe mirándola con ternura  
-es que intuye que nos vamos.-Habla Mason  
-hally...no.-dice la bebe casi balbuceando  
-escucharon? dijo mi nombre!-exclamò harrison muy contento, estaba estupefacto  
-si...lo dijo!.-exclamò Tess  
-a ver repítelo.-le dice Alex a la bebe  
-ha...hally.-murmura la bebe  
-si lo dijo!.-exclama Mason  
llegó el tiempo de irse  
-hally...hally.-se despedía triste la bebe  
pero llegaron a un acuerdo de que cuando llegaran y si la bebe estaba aun deprimida que los llamara por esos nuevos celulares que salieron  
lo unico malo es que ,ella quiso llamarlo todos los dìas ,ella empezaba a decir baba o hally todas las noches y no habia forma de callarla a menos que los llamara y asì se volvio una tradición  
(volvimos al presente)  
la pareja de eruditos ya habian bajado del avion y habian vuelto a starling city despues de ganar aquel premio en argentina ,pasaron algunos dìas,ellos estaban listos para ir a Central city ,pero reciben una noticia estaban invitados al bautizo de la pequeña  
"no se si tienen religion o algo asì,pero queremos invitarles a este momento tan importante de nuestra hija y queremos que sean sus padrinos de bautizo" decìa la invitacion ,ellos quedaron de ir  
era el dìa del bautizo de la pequeña,ella estaba enojada no querìa nada, ya que estaba vestida incomoda y habia muchas personas  
-quieres jugo?.-le pregunta su madre  
-no.-balbucea la bebe mirando a otro lado  
-esta enojada.-mira Alex a Mason  
-bueno..que se le va ha hacer.-suspira Mason  
de pronto llega la pareja Wells-Morgan  
-hola tanto tiempo!.-exclama Mason recibiéndolos  
luego de una charla preguntaron donde estaba la bebe  
-oh allì esta sentada, esta enojada...no creo que interactúe con ustedes...no quiere nada.-dice Mason seguro de que la bebe no querìa nada  
-a ver la vamos a ver.-dice Tess  
-pero miren quien està ahì ,hola Masaki!.-saluda Harrison acercandosele  
la bebe lo ignora pero luego al escucharlo lo mira abre la boca con asombro y dice  
-ohh! hally.-estirando sus brazos para que la tomara en brazos  
-hola pequeña!.-saluda Tess a la pequeña y esta le da una sonrisa  
luego del procedimiento y confirmaran que son padrinos de bautizo, hay un pequeño coctel  
-con que estaba enojada?.-camina harrison con la bebe en sus brazos hacia Mason  
la bebe estaba feliz riéndose con el erudito  
-no se que haces,pero ella cuando te vio se le compuso el humor jaja.-rie Mason  
la bebe de pronto le quita los lentes al doctor y se los coloca ella  
-oye no hagas eso!.-exclama harrison riéndose  
después de pasar un rato en el coctel se despiden Harrison y Tess  
-ya es hora de irnos.-mira la hora Tess  
-vuelven a starling city?.-pregunta Alex  
-no...nos quedaremos una semana acà en central city ,vamos a revisar los planos de la mansión porque no hemos avanzado mucho con el proyecto, asì que podriamos salir a alguna parte en estos días.-comenta Tess  
-ahh que bueno...entonces tenemos hartos dìas para pasarlo bien,podrìan quedarse para año nuevo falta poco.-dice Mason alegre  
-si ,lo malo es que tenemos una entrevista con los canadienses justo antes de año nuevo.-se golpea la cabeza con la mano Tess  
-pero vamos a poder disfrutar de la pequeña.-acaricia harrison a la bebe y esta rie  
-estoy muy contento de tenerlos de padrinos de mi hija, se que si algo nos llegara a pasar ustedes estarìan allì para ella, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.-les agradece Mason  
-y te damos las gracias por dejarnos ser padrinos.-responde Tess sonrojada  
-estoy segura que cuando Masaki crezca serà muy cercana a ustedes, bueno ya lo es.-deja salir Alex observando como se reìan los dos  
luego de una platica bastante alegra  
-ya es hora de irnos, entonces estamos hablando. -se despide la cientifica  
-hally.-coloca cara de tristeza la bebe  
-.despues nos veremos.-le dice harrison despidiéndose de la bebe  
lo que no sabìan es que a partir de esa semana sus vidas cambiarian para siempre  
habían pasado unos dias despues del bautizo, Tess y Harrsison estaban en un hotel viendo television  
-uh tengo una llamada perdida.-exclama Tess extrañada  
De pronto empieza a hablar un periodista sobre un accidente  
-oh mira un accidente.!..-exclama harrison  
-pero mira se parece al vehiculo de Mason...pero no creo que sea.-dice Tess cambiando el canal  
pero ahora aparecía el accidente via aerea  
-informamos que lamentablemente ocurrio un accidente a mitad de la pista , el fallecido murio por volcamiento del vehiculo ,el cuerpo fue reconocido como Mason Urlich.-habla el reportero  
los dos quedaron horrorizados y fueron inmediatamente al lugar del accidente , en medio De tanta gente pudieron reconocer a Alexandra quien tenìa a Masaki en brazos, esta lloraba desconsoladamente  
-no sabes cuanto lo siento.-se le acerca el erudito tocándole el hombro  
El ve que la bebe estaba triste quizas podìa entrever que a su padre le habìa pasado algo  
-tienen nuestro apoyo...nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, los ayudaremos.-habla con decisión Tess.  
El funeral de Mason fue muy triste ,lloraba desconsoladamente Alexandra ,la bebe estaba en brazos de harrison y se le veìa triste. luego del entierro harrison se veìa muy extraño  
-amor ¿podrias sostener a la bebe un momento?.-le pregunta el erudito,ella acepta y la bebe se queda con ella  
este se acerca a la tumba de su amigo y la toca, apoyandose en ella, se le veía muy dolido  
-La muerte es tan misteriosa, fue todo tan rapido...fuiste un gran amigo Mason recordaré todos los buenos momentos juntos,pero sobre todo un gran padre,ahora que dejaste a Alex y a Masaki ,yo me harè cargo de ellas, yo las cuidarè por ti ,es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora, te lo prometo, no les harà falta nada..las apoyarè.-le habla pensativo y con decisiòn a la tumba de Mason  
los demás que estaban alejados miraban extrañados al cientifico  
-nunca lo había visto así.-le dice Tess a Alex  
Pasaron unos cuantos meses ,ya los Wells-Morgan habìan regresado a starling city. ellos estaban preocupados por la situación de Alexandra y su hija,ya que ni si quiera habìan sabido nada de ellas desde que se despidieron en central city,asì que ellos decidieron llamarlas, las noticias no fueron muy buenas. A la madre no le estaba yendo muy bien económicamente y estaban muy mal de animo las dos , entonces se le ocurrió una idea al cientifico  
-¿que opinas Tess?.-pregunta su marido  
-mmm...tendríamos que conversarlo bien.-responde su mujer algo pensativa y descolocada ante la idea de su marido  
Transcurren algunas semanas y ellos reciben una noticia no muy alentadora para su vida matrimonial, que motivará a hacer la idea realidad, entonces solo tendrían que conversarlo con Alexandra para recibir su aprobación  
-¿estas de acuerdo Tess?.-le pregunta el cientifico mirando a los ojos a su esposa   
-si...ellas necesitan de nuestra ayuda , para hablarles sobre lo que tenemos pensado ¿por que no las invitamos a que vengan por el tiempo que quieran a nuestro hogar?.-le propone su esposa  
-muy buena idea las invitarè.-dice feliz Harrison asintiendo  
ellos las invitan con la excusa de que no les hacìa bien estar en ciudad central en esos momentos y necesitaban cambiar de aire cosa que Alexandra acepta  
(pasan algunos dias màs)  
-muchas gracias por invitarnos ,son lo maximo...la verdad es que en nuestra casa todo me recuerda Mason...aun no lo puedo creer.-habla melancólica Alex  
-si te entiendo...por eso es que las invitamos acà.-le rodea con su brazo Tess tratando de animarla  
las dos se veían con aspecto demacrado ,estaban ambas muy tristes ,pero cuando la bebe viò a su padrino volvio a sonreír y a jugar con el  
ya habìa transcurrido un mes desde que llegaron al hogar del matrimonio Wells-Morgan y era tiempo de que tenian que conversar de aquel tema ya que ahora estaba mejor de animo Alex  
la bebe estaba durmiendo en brazos de harrison y estaban todos sentados  
-alexandra te quiero hacer una propuesta.-le dice Tess algo nerviosa  
-¿de que se tratarìa?.-pregunta curiosa Alex  
-mira...nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes, lo que les pasò sabemos que no es facil y sabemos que serà dificil salir adelante, aunque se que eres una mujer luchadora Alex ,haras lo que sea por tu bebe,pero igual nos preocupamos..-dice Tess seriamente mirandola a los ojos  
-nos preocupa el futuro de Masaki,sabemos que ustedes estàn mal económicamente y no sabemos que problemas le traerà esto a la bebe ,la falta de un padre...es algo complicado.-añade harrison bajando su mirada hacia la pequeña   
-lo que queremos decir es que se que no recibirías nuestra ayuda economica, te conocemos y no te gustarìa eso,sobre todo porque eres terca.-Tess mira a los ojos a Alex  
-si tienes razon, no aceptarìa.-se sincera Alex  
-entonces queremos ayudarlas de otra forma ,queremos que Masaki tenga un gran futuro y queremos velar por eso.-le explica harrison  
-entonces hemos pensado y harrison quiere darle su apellido, quiere ser el padre sustituto de Masaki, queremos cuidar de ella en caso de que lo necesites...al hacerlo aseguraremos el futuro de nuestra pequeña.-declara Tess  
-pero...dejenme procesarlo.-queda atonita Alex,luego de unos cuantos segundos vuelve a su compostura  
-entonces...¿estan diciendo que quieren que Masaki sea su hija legalmente?...¿quieren hacer una especie de adopción asegurando el futuro de mi hija?.-confirma su madre  
-si algo asì,pero tu seguirás siendo su madre y su padre siempre va hacer Mason, solo que harrison solo será su padre sustituto en caso de que le falte algo.-le dice Tess  
-pero ustedes más adelante tendràn hijos ¿como se verán con ello?.-pregunta inquieta Alex  
los dos suspiraron con expresión triste  
-hace algun tiempo supe que no podré ser madre, soy imcompatible con harrison, nunca llegarè a ser madre biológicamente.-la expresion cambia de Tess a una triste y melancolica  
-ahh ya veo...-guarda silencio Alex  
-la verdad es nunca quise tener hijos, pero Masaki es como si fuera nuestra hija ¿no? ¿tess?.-pregunta Harrison mirando a su esposa con calidez  
-si asì es...es una pequeña muy especial..por eso nuestra propuesta.-dice Tess voliendo al tono alegre que era propio de la cientifica  
-bueno...denme un tiempo para pensarlo bien y les darè una respuesta.-les aclara Alex  
-si esta bien, es mucho que analizar.-contesta harrison comprensivamente  
Habìan transcurrido algunas semanas y ya era casi tiempo de volver a central city  
Estaba Masaki durmiendose en la escalera sentada  
-miren que tierna se ve.-exhala Tess  
-parece una muñeca.-la mira contenta su madre  
-ay por fin se durmio.-dice algo cansado Harrison  
-jaja no te quería soltar..-rie Tess  
-te agradezco mucho tu paciencia con Masaki.-le agradece su madre  
-je no hay de que...-se sonroja el cientifico  
-bueno..hablando de temas mas serios ,antes de que nos vayamos...-se coloca seria la madre de la pequeña  
los dos estaban atentos a lo que dijera Alex ,miraban fijo a la viuda  
-la verdad es que lo pensé mucho que es lo mejor para mi hija...el punto es que dejarè que harrison le de su apellido a Masaki, se le nota que su cariño es de verdad y se que ustedes son muy buenos con ella,asì que estoy de acuerdo en que harrison sea su padre ante la ley.-da su opinion Alexandra  
los ojos de los dos demostraron su emoción  
-oh...¿en serio?...muchas gracias Alex.-estalla de felicidad el erudito casi saltando  
-te lo agradezco mucho, confía en nosotros.-dice Tess muy contenta  
-pero quiero dejarles en claro que Masaki tendrà que saber que tiene a su padre que falleciò.-les aclara Alex  
-si,claro ...-comenta feliz Harrison  
Transcurren algunos dìas y Wells le da su apellido ante la ley a la pequeña, ahora era Masaki Wells, ante la ley el era su padre  
-gracias por hacer a Masaki parte de nuestra familia, de hecho ustedes son de la familia.-dice Tess cálidamente abrazando a wells  
-te prometo que no las decepcionarè, no le harà falta nada a Masaki...lo importante es que sea feliz.-le habla con emocion harrison  
-hally...-lo mira la bebe  
llegan a la casa y pasan su ultimo dìa en starling city  
la bebe estaba jugando mientras los adultos conversaban  
-como ha crecido Masaki,faltan unos pocos meses para que cumpla dos años.-observa Tess  
-si y cuando crezca un poco màs los podrà venir a visitar...la dejare que pase todo el tiempo que quiera con ustedes.-dice Alexandra pensativa  
-serà un gran futuro,no quiero perderme nada del crecimiento de Masaki.-suspira emocionado Harrison  
llego el momento de volver a central city,la bebe estaba triste  
-tranquila nos volveremos a ver.-dice Harrison despidiéndose de la bebe  
Pasaron algunos meses y la madre de Masaki estaba con un poco de depresion,los Wells se ofrecieron para cuidar a la bebe mientras ella descansaba un poco ,ella aceptó y la bebe se quedo unos cuantos meses en starling city  
el mas contento era harrison ,pero no sabìan lo que se les venìa, el tuvo que aprender a cambiar pañales junto con Tess, darle de comer y cuidarla. aunque disfrutaron mucho de cuidarla  
-Hally.-le sonreia la bebe en su cuna  
-¿que pasa mi niña?.-le pregunta el cientifico mirándola con dulzura  
la bebe se pone de pie y le da un beso en la mejilla  
-también te quiero hija.-le dice harrison emocionado  
en eso aparece Tess con un biberón con leche  
-aqui esta tu leche pequeña. -le dice suavemente Tess dándole su biberon  
-¡baba!.-grita la bebe y le sonrie  
-pero que es dulce.-la observa Tess feliz  
-aunque no se por que te dice "baba".-rie entre dientes harrison  
-no lo se,cosas de bebes.-rie Tess abrazando a su esposo  
luego hicieron dormir a la bebe  
-te quiero mucho hija....es una dicha tenerte.-le dice harrison tiernamente, su esposa se sorprende al ver a su esposo tan abierto emocionalmente  
-te has vuelto tan dulce amor.-lo mira enamorada su esposa  
y asì eran casi todas las noches hasta que se sintió mejor Alex y la bebe regreso a ciudad central ,dejando algo tristes a la pareja  
Luego pasaron la navidad todos juntos en starling city  
-miren quien viene ahi!.-señala Tess ,la bebe abre los ojos impresionada  
era Harrison vestido de santa  
-johjoh he venido a dejarle regalos a una niña llamada Masaki.-dice Harrison imitando a santa  
La bebe se rie a carcajadas  
-¿no creen que santa esta muy delgado?.-rie Alexandra  
-jaja por lo menos lo intento, nunca el se habrìa puesto ese disfraz pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.-le dice Tess alegremente  
Pasaron también el año nuevo juntos  
-feliz año nuevo!.-le dice harrison a Tess y se besan  
-ohh ya estamos en el año 2000!.-exclama impresionada Alexandra  
-ahora vamos a hacer unos proyectos con Tess que cambiaran este siglo.-dice harrison pensativo  
-con tu inteligencia podremos cariño.-lo abraza Tess  
-¿y saben que es lo mejor?...tener a masaki con nosotros...-sonrie wells mirando a su pequeña que estaba observandolos  
-¿hally?.-lo mira la bebe  
-feliz año pequeña. -le sonrie el erudito y la toma en brazos  
ella le intenta hacer cariño con sus manos, pero le hace cosquillas al cientifico dándole un ataque de risa  
ellas vuelven a central city , pasan unos dìas y justo iba a estar de cumpleaños Masaki y les llega la invitación de starling city a pasar su cumpleaños allà, las dos van  
-¡hally!.-va corriendo la bebe hacia el científico  
-¿como has estado hija?.-le pregunta  
la bebe le sonríe  
-ben..-le responde la pequeña y lo abraza  
-hola.-la saluda Tess  
-¡baba!.-grita la pequeña euforica  
-feliz cumpleaños mi niña. -le dice harrison besándola en la frente ,esta se rie  
-pensar que ya cumplio dos años.-exclama Alexandra  
ellos le tenían una fiesta de cumpleaños y ella por primera vez se puso euforica y no paraba de saltar,lo pasaron muy bien todos juntos y la bebe se quedó dormida ,estaban todos divirtiéndose tomando un poco de alcohol  
-voy a ir ver a masaki.-dice harrison yendo hacia la cuna de la bebe  
el ve a la pequeña durmiendo placidamente, el le coloca una mantita encima  
-pensar que te conozco desde hace 2 años, me cambiaste la vida,hija.-sonrie el cientifico observándola  
-papa.-entreabre los ojos la bebe mirándolo y vuelve a dormir  
-¿me dijiste papa?.-se impresiona harrison pero la bebe ahora estaba durmiendo y el se marcha a conversar de anécdotas con los demas  
pasa un tiempo y ,ellos se quedan cuidando a la bebe en starling city ya que su madre habìa encontrado trabajo  
-hally.-lo besa la bebe en la mejilla  
-mi pequeña.-la acaricia el científico  
-mira los aretes que te compre.-se los muestra Tess  
ella rie y abraza a Tess  
-siempre tan dulce.-rie la "baba"  
ellos sacan a pasear a la bebe a un parque y juegan con un balon,pasa la tarde y descansan en el cesped  
-realmente es como si fuera nuestra hija.-dice Tess  
-si...es la mejor decision que pudimos tomar. -suspira harrison  
luego de unos días llega su madre Alexandra a buscar a la bebe y se quedan unas horas conversando con sus viejos amigos y la pequeña se escapa de la residencia de wells  
De pronto la bebe sale caminando a la calle, ella mira que había un hombre de cabello rubio,alto y muy misterioso cerca de la residencia  
-wow.-balbucea la bebe y va hacia el . el sujeto tenia la mirada puesta en aquella casa, de pronto el se gira y estaba una pequeña tomándolo del pantalón  
-una bebe.-la mira con desprecio el sujeto  
-hola aiwaiaaiia.-le habla la bebe y le sonrie ,el sujeto la mira sorprendido  
-¿me sonreíste? que linda,pero ahora vete!.-le dice el hombre misterioso apartándola de su pantalón empujando a la bebe y esta cae  
Masaki lo mira y se marcha unos metros lejos de el ,ella se incorpora caminando con dificultad, se gira y le sonrie...  
-no me gustan los niños ¡no me mires!!.-le grita el hombre molesto  
ella le hace señales con la mano despidiéndose  
-¡aioss!.-le sonríe la bebe caminando  
-vete!.-susurra el hombre molesto y quedando absorto por el comportamiento de aquella infante  
la bebe entra a la residencia y va donde estaban los demás  
-miren ahi viene Masaki....esperen .-dice Alex  
-se escapo!.-deja salir preocupada Tess  
-y nadie se dio cuenta!.-exclama su madre impresionada  
Wells camina hacia ella y la toma en brazos  
-¿te escapaste? ¿cómo lo hiciste?.-pregunta el cientifico  
Pero la bebe solo le sonrie  
-papa.-le dice la bebe sonriendole  
-es peligrosa.-añade Alex  
luego de eso los cientificos van a dejarlas a ciudad central y se devuelven en su auto  
-¿es especial Masaki cierto?.-mira Tess a su marido  
-si, es muy dulce.-declara harrison  
el hace una pausa y le pregunta  
-¿ahora que tenemos tiempo pasemos a la playa?.-pregunta su esposo  
-oh que buena idea, ¡claro vayamos!.-exclama Tess  
lo que no sabían es que estaba ese hombre rubio misterioso asechan dolos


	2. prologo,un inicio largo parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola esta es la parte 2 de el prologo

Estaba la pareja sentada en la playa,era un muy bonito atardecer ,los dos bebían una copa de champaña   
El erudito estaba hablándole sobre su próximo proyecto   
-laboratorios de investigación sin conexión al gobierno, sin conexión a cualquier interés empresarial a ninguna de esas cosas,luego lo construiremos en el centro,en el corazón de la ciudad en el epicentro y nos volveremos el corazon de la ciudad, nos volveremos el corazon de la nacion , cambiaremos como ven la ciencia y luego...-termina sus ideas fijándose que su esposa lo miraba con una sonrisa  
-que?.-le pregunta el científico serio  
-es que mi padre te hubiera amado tanto como yo.-le da una mirada cálida a su marido  
-bueno desearía haberlo conocido.-le dice algo triste harrison   
el mira su papel contento y suspira lleno de satisfacción , el le pasa el papel a su esposa y esta lo mira impresionada ,era un edificio enorme con características circular en su base,era una construcción muy compleja  
-como llamarìas a estos laboratorios?.-le pregunta su esposa intrigada  
-bueno, nosotros Tess morgan lo llamaríamos laboratorio de estudios científicos en ingeniería tecnológica (tecnological engineering socientology studies)….o Tess para abreviar .- la mira con una sonrisa picara ,esta lo mira sonrojada y se rie pensativa  
-bueno , eso es muy muy tierno, pero que opinas de….mmm….laboratorios para la investigación avanzada de ciencia y tecnologia (sienctific technology advance research laboratories)….abreviado laboratorios S.T.A.R para abreviar .-le sonrie juguetonamente su esposa  
este bebe un sorbo de su champaña y mira a su esposa con ternura   
-porque en el vasto cielo nocturno tu harrison wells tu eres la unica estrella que veo.-le declara su esposa con los ojos llenos de emoción  
el queda absorto ante tan declaración y la mira impersionado, el le sonrie  
-te has ganado un beso .-le sonríe su esposo y este se gira para besarla y esta se rie  
A lo lejos los observaba el hombre misterioso tramando algo   
luego de algunas horas ellos iban de regreso  
-ay es que ahora que recuerdo masaki me dijo papa.-se sonroja Harrison  
-de verdad?.-pregunta Tess  
-si…ya van dos veces que me dice papa, sabes esas palabras provocan un gran revuelo en mi.-se sincera Harrison algo timido  
Tess bosteza  
-ay lo siento ,estoy tan cansada.-se disculpa Tess   
-si ha sido un viaje agotador. -responde Harrison  
-creo que me pondré mi pijama e iré directo a dormir cuando lleguemos.-dice Tess sonando muy casas  
-¿en serio?.-pregunta Wells arqueando una ceja  
-no. -responde Tess riendo  
-en definitiva, no usaré pijama. -ella sonrie pícaramente  
el la mira y le dice  
-hola!.-algo sensualmente  
y ella rie sonriendo ambos pícaramente  
De pronto estaba observándolos detras de los arbustos el sujeto misterioso y a ellos se les explotan los neumeticos del auto por unos pinchos que había puesto este hombre y pierden el control  
-waa.-grita Tess y el auto se vuelca   
el hombre se acerca   
el científico despierta muy herido y ve que su esposa estaba más herida que el e inconsciente   
-¡no..no no Tess! -el la toca e intenta desabrochar el cinturon de seguridad del vehiculo  
-Tess. tess.-gritaba Harrison desesperado  
y en esto aparece el sujeto   
-gracias a dios! ,tiene que ayudarme, por favor ayúdeme-exclama harrison   
el hombre se voltea   
-ella...ella.-habla desesperado el pobre hombre  
pero el sujeto solo observa  
-¿que esta haciendo? ¿que está haciendo? auxilio llame a alguien!.-se desespera harrison  
-llame a alguien! se esta muriendo! -exclama harrison llorando  
el sujeto lo mira fijamente y con una mirada fria le responde  
-ha estado muerta por varios siglos. -le responde sin tono el hombre y desaparece  
cada vez más wells estaba desesperado   
-auxilio!!.-grita el pobre hombre   
el sale del vehiculo como puede y se le acerca el extraño hombre y lo mira fijamente, harrison lo ve horrizado y este lo toma como con rabia y lo lanza lejos al malherido wells  
-q..quien es usted?.-pregunta el científico asustado tratando de alejarse , el hombre se inclina   
-mi nombre es Eobard Thawne ,pero ese nombre no importa. No más ,no importara por muchos años ,lo único que realmente importa es quien es usted Harrison wells.-le dice el hombre sin tono mirándolo   
-¿de que esta hablando? no lo entiendo.-responde wells asustado   
-en el 2020 usted y su esposa Tess Morgan activaron con éxito un acelerador de particulas. Eso cambio el curso de la historia ,necesito que pase un poco antes si voy a volver ,mucho antes,-le dice el sujeto sacando un dispositivo   
-q..que es eso?.-pregunta aterrorizado el erudito  
-mi pase de vuelta.-le dice el hombre sonriendo   
harrison trata de ponerse de pie para escapar  
y se escuchan las ambulancias a lo lejos  
-vera...no vienen a salvarlo ,vienen a salvarme a mi .-le habla en tono barítono el sujeto y saca un cable colocándole una lanza en su pecho y este grita de dolor y el sujeto mira como con un poco de indecisión al hacer tal acto pero también se clava la lanza del otro extremo quedando conectados por un mismo cable a la maquina y empieza a cambiar Eboard siendo ahora su rostro y todo lo demás de wells y este queda desfigurado como una pasa muriendo en el proceso y Eboard ahora Wells herido sonríe mirando que todo quedo a la perfeccion ,el se sube al auto y finge estar herido .  
A lo lejos estaba la muchacha que estuvo como camarera observando todo y ella tiene una expresión triste y queda horrorizada con lo que ve,a ella se le cae una lagrima  
-s…solo espero que esto funcione…ojala poder cambiar las cosas.-deja salir la muchacha con tristeza y se marcha  
Llega la policia y van a ver el accidente, de pronto aparece EO Wells saliendo del auto con dificultad   
-señor vamos a sacarlo de aquí...sabe quién es usted?.-le pregunta la policia  
este se levanta   
-mi nombre...es Harrison Wells.-dice el suplantador 

Luego de unos meses Alexandra no sabía que había pasado con harrison ni Tess, ella había Llamo al celular de harrison pero no contesto ,era todo muy extraño.  
Un día empezaron a llegar autos al lugar donde iba a ser la mansión de los wells-morgan  
-que extraño.- dice Alex mirando hacia el lugar   
Luego la mansión quedó terminada , la comunidad estaba curiosa de que estaba pasando ¿Llegarían nuevos vecinos ? ¿Quienes llegarian? ¿Que pasaría con aquella familia que era propietaria que nunca conocieron?  
Uno de esos días estaba Alex llegando del trabajo y se encontró con su vecina   
-supo la noticia? Tendremos vecino nuevo.-dice la señora  
-que? Donde?.-pregunta Alex  
-allà a dos casas ¿recuerda esa mansión que estaban construyendo?...luego de dos años no han hecho nada ,pero ahora la terminaron….-dice la vecina   
-si, y vendrán los propietarios a vivir?.-pregunta Alex pensando en los Wells-morgan  
-no esa gente es extraña,nunca conocimos a los propietarios, ahora se que llegarà un señor,pero debe ser millonario para estar en esa mansión.-dice la vecina   
-ahh…y no se ha sabido sobre los propietarios?.-pregunta Alexandra  
-no…pero cualquier cosa le aviso estas noticias sobre gente con dinero vuelan por acà.-rie la señora marchándose  
Luego de unos días se entera Alexandra de que Tess murió en un accidente hace meses y que Harrison se iba a venir a vivir a esa mansión   
Alexandra se entristeció mucho ,era una tragedia lo que sucedió…por eso era que Harrison no contestaba  
Luego de unas semanas pasarìa algo que cambiaria el destino de Masaki para bien o para mal  
La bebe estaba jugando con un balòn y este se cae a la calle, no había nadie quien la vigilara y ella se fue corriendo a la calle atrapó el balón y se iba a devolver a su casa, pero le llamo la atención unos niños jugando a unos metros de ella,Masaki fue corriendo y los quedo mirando, jugó un poco con ellos y siguió caminando por las casas ,de pronto ve una cara conocida que estaba entrando por un gran portòn ,el lugar era alejado pero no le importó, ella sigue caminando y cuando ve aquella persona se va corriendo  
Ahì estaba Harrison entrando a su nuevo hogar cuando de pronto ve a una pequeña mirandolo y esta va corriendo hacia el y le abraza la pierna  
-hally.-balbucea la pequeña  
Este queda sorprendido y recordó haber visto a aquella bebe extraña en starling city,era aquella bebe que lo saludo   
-hola hally.-le dice la bebe sonriendo ,entonces empieza a recordar a la pequeña  
Ahora le calzaba todo era la hija adoptiva de Harrison   
-ay no.-exclama el hombre   
(gracias a la maquina que tenia para robar la identidad de Harrison no solo le robó la identidad si no que también sus recuerdos)  
¿Que haría? Este bebe sería un problema, debería haberse ido a vivir a otra parte donde nadie realmente lo conociera, pero ya estaba allì  
De pronto aparece corriendo Alexandra detrás de Masaki ¡oh no otro dolor de cabeza para Wells!  
-oh tanto tiempo Harrison!.-exclama la mujer jadeando de tanto correr  
-hola.-la saluda el hombre  
-Disculpa que Masaki te moleste, pero se me escapo…lo siento mucho por lo de Tess…tu estas bien?.-le pregunta Alexandra triste  
-si, dentro de todo. -responde Wells mirando hacia otro lugar pensativo  
-me enteré hace poco, te comprendo si quisiste alejarte de todo…a mi igual me paso con lo de Mason, gracias por ayudarme con Masaki en esos tiempos de dolor, estuviste ahí cuando mi hija te necesito   
-De nada. -le dice cortante Wells  
-Por eso mismo no te culpo por alejarte de nosotros…si quieres ayuda acá estaremos para ti ,ya que ustedes hicieron lo mismo por nosotras.-le sonríe Alex algo triste  
-gracias. -solo dice el hombre   
-y aca vivirás ahora?.-le pregunta Alexandra pero de pronto la bebe se le acerca para que el la tome en brazos  
Este instintivamente la toma , que demonios?...claro deben ser por los recuerdos del verdadero harrison wells, eso le ha pasado antes como cuando se le escapan unas lagrimas por la muerte de Tess  
-papa. -le susurra la pequeña entonces eso revoca un flashback algo entrecortado  
Era una batalla entre flash reverso y flash,la lucha estaba reñida, a los alrededores estaban unos heroes que al parecer hawkgirl ,Superman y killer Frost,pero era solo una posibilidad eran simples siluetas, flash estaba ganando y estaba por decidirse la batalla ,al parecer iba a ganar flash ,pero aparece una joven quien rápidamente se interpone entre los dos  
-papa!.-ella gritaba mirando a reverso y decía unas cosas indescifrables que no se lograba recordar bien y flash quedaba estático como si flash conociera a la joven al igual que el de traje amarillo, flash reverso le acariciaba la cabeza y este a toda velocidad desaparece y perfora a flash,este cae muerto  
(fin del flashback)  
Entonces queda atónito Wells ¿fue una visión del futuro? Parecía mas bien un recuerdo, que extraño,lo mas seguro es que se estableció una nueva línea del tiempo, probablemente era una visión del futuro, le quedó claro Masaki le serviría.  
-dije algo malo?-pregunta Alex  
-no…en absoluto…emm…si viviré aca a partir de ahora en adelante, tal como tu lo dices ,no quería vivir en un lugar que me recordara a Tess.-dice el hombre en tono apagado  
-que bueno…jaja mira a pesar de todo Masaki te sigue reconociendo. -dice Alex sorpendida  
Señalando que la bebe estaba en brazos de Wells, este la baja sonriéndole  
-hally.-le sonrie la pequeña  
-bueno…no te queremos molestar más, nos vamos..que bueno que vivirás cerca , ven a ver a Masaki cuando puedas.-dice Alex despidiéndose y tomando a la bebe de la mano  
-adios,nos vemos.-se despide Harrison  
-hally.-deja salir la bebe triste  
Las dos se marchan   
Harrison se queda pensando ¿Qué sería mejor? Mantenerse alejado de ellas o tenerla cerca a la bebe?...lo mejor es mantenerse alejado con la excusa de lo que vivió y hacer un plan de que hacer con la pequeña ¿pero si ese flashback era una tonterìa?...no,esa bebe le serviría como coartada así nadie sospecharía de nada en algún futuro  
Pasan algunos días y la bebe estaba jugando con otros niños, su madre la miraba desde lejos , estaba jugando sin ganas y con una mirada estoica   
-vamos Masaki!.-le decían los pequeños que corrían detrás de ella ,de pronto la pequeña tiene una sensación y desvía su mirada , ahí estaba Harrison wells a fuera de su residencia mirando a la pequeña , esta se impresiona ,se gira mirandolo a el  
-aios.-se despide la bebe corriendo hacia su “padre”  
Su madre iba a regañarla pero ve que estaba Harrison era claro hacia donde iba y se relaja ya que iba a compartir con su padre  
“ojala que reanuden su relación que tenían, hace un tiempo eran tan cercanos ,era una verdadera relación de padre e hija…trato de no culpar a Harrison por desaparecer así pero ella era su hija o si no no se hubiera comprometido a ser su padre… pero toda la culpa lo tuvo esa noche…maldito accidente …por que tienen que pasar estas cosas”pensaba Alex cruzada de brazos mientras miraba la escena ,ella no iba a interrumpir eso  
-oh Masaki.-susurra el científico mirando que la bebe corria hacia el   
-hola hally.-le sonrie la bebe y abraza su pierna , este la mira algo desconcertando pensando en que debería hacer y Masaki le estiró sus brazos para que la tomara en brazos y este inmediatamente la alzo en sus brazos  
-como estas?.-le pregunta wells sonriéndole   
-ben.-le responde la bebe feliz y le sonríe  
Hay una pausa , wells se veía indeciso   
-lindos ojos.-le dice la pequeña mirando los ojos azules como el cielo y le toca el rostro, acariciándoselo haciéndole cosquillas  
Este en mucho tiempo rie   
-oye…-le dice el científico riendo cuando de pronto estaba en otro lugar   
Estaba una joven ,era la misma joven de aquel flashback que interrumpía la pelea y que gracias a eso flash reverso lograba asesinar a flash ,tenia unos ojos un poco rasgados color chocolate y una piel pálida ,su cabello era largo y liso del mismo color de sus ojos ,esta lo miraba triste y de pronto se repite la escena de aquel batalla y caía muerto flash,termina la escena y estaba aquella joven mirándolo   
-q…quien eres?-le pregunta Eboard atonito  
-papa acéptame.-le habla la chica pidiéndole aquello   
-masaki?.-le pregunta eboard , esta le sonríe desapareciendo , termina su visión el sujeto el ve que estaban en el mismo lugar fuera de su residencia y cargaba en sus brazos a la bebe   
-q…que fue eso?.-pregunta el cientifico absorto   
La bebe lo mira  
-papa…-le habla la pequeña observándolo  
Ya lo decidió el cumpliría su rol de padre , se haría responsable de su “hija” ,aunque claro el nunca tuvo experiencia en eso y tampoco nunca creyó en serlo ,al parecersería una tarea difícil.  
-perdón por no venir a visitarte antes Masaki, me perdí mucho de tu crecimiento.-le habla el hombre   
-ya…-le dice la pequeña sonriendo a penas comprendiendo lo que decía, esta va y lo abraza  
-papa te quello.-deja salir la bebe con una mirada cálida llena de amor , Wells se sonroja ante esto, quizás ser padre no sería tan difícil  
Así empezaron a pasar los días, meses y Años.


	3. el acelerador de particulas estalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aca veremos como el acelerador de particulas estalla

hoy es un gran dia, no es tanto para mi si no para papa ,esta noche papa presentara el acelerador de particulas y lo encendera en central city ,papa dice que cambiara por completo a la ciudad ,va a alimentar toda la ciudad con energia limpia y cambiara nuestra forma de ver la fisica.estoy muy orgullosa de ser su hija,no es tan solo mi mejor amigo,es mi heroe ,lo admiro por tantas cosas que ha hecho ,sus avances en la ciencia han marcado la diferencia, de hecho es el cientifico mas famoso de central city y es muy conocido en el extranjero,toda una celebridad tanto asi que el se permite vivir de la ciencia ,su pasion. lo que me causa mas gracia es que hasta lanzo su propia autobiografia como Stephen Hawking.

Estaba anocheciendo y su anuncio iba a ocurrir pronto,me gustaria que mama estuviera aca pero no pudo venir porque estaba trabajando como siempre, es por eso es que casi siempre estoy con papa, no es que ellos estuvieran separados,nunca fueron novios ni nada...siempre me han contado que fueron solo amigos.se que es algo extraño, el asunto es que el era mi padrino y mi papa biologico murio cuando aun yo no tenia conciencia y mi padrino Harrison que siempre me quiso como una hija,se hizo cargo mio como mi padre durante mas de 14 años y de hecho el lo es para mi ,no veo ninguna diferencia...bueno quizas la haya visto si recordara a mi padre Mason,pero bueno...el asunto es que mi papa es Harrison Wells y es un super padre. 

Estabamos todos en el cortex , Cisco,Caitlin y Ronnie,son tan buenos amigos y bueno...mis unicos amigos, Caitlin estaba organizando su luna de miel con Ronnie,pronto se iban a casar,paso por al lado de ellos y les digo

-suerte con eso.-sonriendoles, Ronnie se me acerca y me pasa su mano por mi cabeza 

-ay! si es tan linda Masaki.-sonrie jugando conmigo

-oye para!, no ves que quedare con electricidad en mi cabello.-le digo riendo

-ay si ella quiere estar perfecta para hoy.-me sigue molestando Ronnie , de pronto suena la alarma que ya era hora del discurso de mi padre, baje junto a el en el asensor ,estaba muy nerviosa yo en lugar de mi papa, me dolia el estomago de nervios

-¿listo para la conferencia de prensa?.-le pregunto

-claro que si.-me responde mi papa dandome una gran sonrisa,no se como lo hacia pero estaba tan relajado, me quede cerca de el mientras daba su discurso.

-gracias soy harrison wells y esta noche el futuro comienza,lo que mi equipo y yo hacemos aqui va a cambiar el mundo de la fisica,traera mejoras en la energia,mejoras en la medicina,mejoras en general y punto.este es el futuro y creanme llegara mas rapido de lo que pensamos.-   
Mi padre parecía toda una estrella de Hollywood hablando , era increible...no saben cómo admiro a este hombre, se ve tan imponente yo creo que la mayoría de la gente le tiene un gran respeto porque se ve alguien de mal carácter pero no es asi  
..bueno conmigo no.  
De pronto siento unos gritos y un muchacho sale corriendo detrás de una persona, era extraño.

-que significa esto para usted?.-le pregunta una reportera

-estos esfuerzos para las personas de central city ...creo que tambien hay diversion en el publico.-contesta mi padre

-que es lo primero que hara luego de que se active el acelerador?

-pues brindar por ello,con todo mi equipo,porque se lo merecen.-  
Una mujer le pregunta cosas científicas a mi padre

-los que se oponen al acelerador,creen que podria crear un agujero negro,al parecer podria crear un fenomeno beneficioso ¿como el puente del bosson de higgs?.-le dice la mujer

-el unico fenomeno que tendra lugar hoy,es uno que esta bien calculado,hasta el mas pequeño decilmal.-

-¿ya tiene previsto cualquier evento?

-si,señorita....-le dice Harrison tratando de averiguar su nombre

-señora marlize devoe.-le responde la mujer

-devoe...devoe ..entonces el caballero a su lado es su esposo?.-pregunta intrigado wells queri

El señor cientifico asiente

-clifford devoe,soy un seguidor de su trabajo,creo que usted tendra un gran impacto en nuestro futuro,gracias por venir ,profesor,buena suerte.-dice amablemente mi papá , uyy que conoce gente impresionante un Día buscaré información sobre ese señor Devoe

(se va la celebridad del escenario)  
Bajamos juntos y se me acerca una reportera   
-usted pequeña es científica? ¿Que opina sobre el acelerador de particulas?.-me pregunta la mujer, me coloque roja como un tomate  
-no, yo soy hija de harrison wells vine a ver cómo su proyecto cobra vida.-declaro pareciendo una chica cool  
-ah ya veo mucho gusto señorita Wells.-le dice la mujer y se ve que tenía ganas de seguir entrevista pero me voy siguiendo a mi papá   
-lo hiciste exelente papá.-le digo muy feliz abrazándolo por detrás, el se gira sonriendome

-gracias Masaki.-me dice cariñosamente y los dos caminamos hacia el cortex ,aparece cisco informando  
-el acelerador esta preparado y listo para la inyeccion de particulas  
-siento que deberia decir algo profundo como...es un pequeño paso para un hombre...o mmm solo puedo decir que siento que he esperado ese dia por siglos...sin mas demora...-me sonrie papa y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa 

el se hecha aire en su mano listo para activar el acelerador con sus huellas pero se detiene y sale del cortex ,el camina hacia el pasillo mirando para todos lados

¿que le pasa?.-le pregunto a Cisco extrañada

-no lo se ire tras el.-me dice siguendolo , yo camino despacio y me detengo a ver que pasaba

-doctor wells? esta bien?.-pregunta cisco seguido por catilin

-si..estoy bien.-sonrie papa , se veia extraño

-caitlin podrias pedirle a ronnie que verifique los parametros del acelerador una vez mas? para estar seguros.-pide mi papa

-claro.-se va caitlin

-y caitlin la botella de champaña que hemos guardado...-

-hoy es el dia?-pregunta caitlin contenta

-creo que hoy es el dia.-contesta mi papa feliz ,hace tiempo que no lo veia tan alegre

-ire por ella.-camina caitilin

-gracias, ire en un minuto.-dice mi papa

-nos tiene a la espectativa doctor wells

-es espectante no es asì?

-si

-todo gracias al equipo no? caitlin ,su prometido ronnie hartley...las palabras de aliento de Masaki, hartley contribuyo y nadie mas que tu Cisco debo decir que tienes una vibracion especial sobre en quien te convertiras debes saber que espero con ansias esa aventura .-habla mi papa agradecido ,era raro verlo asi ,sonaba como una despedida

-gracias doctor wells significa mucho

mi papa levanta su mano y se la da para estrecharla con cisco ,pero este torpemente lo hace al reves y no logran estrecharlas ,era raro ver en eso a mi papa y llego a verlo

-que pasa papi?.-pregunto acercandome

-nada hija, vamos a iniciar el acelerador y a beber champaña.-dice mi padre mirandome y luego dirige su mirada a Cisco

-eso creo...-dice el friki y vamos todos camiando y mi padre coloca su mano en la pantalla ,todos se quedan mirando

-eso es todo?crei que habria una fuerte explosion .-dice Cisco algo decepcionado, a veces era tan inmaduro

-si hubiera habido una fuerte explosion estariamos en problemas.-dice ronnie 

mi papa se me acerca 

-papa puedo ir a comprar algo para celebrar?.-le pregunto dandole la mirada mas dulce que puedo tener como la del gato con botas

-desde luego ,te iba a decir lo mismo.-me dice papa 

-wii ¿que compro? ¿puede ser sushi?.-le pregunto contenta, mi papa asiente

-si ,claro...aqui tienes.-me dice dandome dinero 

-anda luego.-me dice papa , yo asiento le doy un beso en la mejilla

-gracias papi.-me despido y voy corriendo a buscar mi paraguas 

empece a caminar por la ciudad mirando donde compraria , de pronto choco con alguien 

-perdon.-me dice , yo subo mi mirada y era un joven muy guapo , yo me sonrojo

-no importa.-le digo pasando por al lado de el , a ese chico lo habia visto en algun lugar, ahora recuerdo era ese joven que salio corriendo detras del ladron hace un rato . tengo mala suerte me hubiera puesto a conversar con el ,sin embargo segui de largo. llego a un local de sushi y hago mi pedido ,habia un muy buen olor ,me dio mucha hambre casi babeaba

-papa se pondra feliz al ver que pedi.-pienso en alto , de pronto siento un gran temblor y veo que el agua donde estaban los peces del restaurante empieza a subir y queda estancada en el aire, eso era anti gravedad estuvo asi por unos segundos y luego cae...entonces suena mi celular

"masaki escondete el acelerador de particulas tiene una falla...intenta llegar a casa" me envia un mensaje papa 

"ok, cuidate"le respondo y salgo del restaurant , tomo un taxi y estaba por llegar a casa intentaba comunicarme con mama para avisarle de la emergencia pero no respondia,cuando veo que el cielo se pone rojo

-lo siento pero esto es muy peligroso, la tendre que dejar aqui ...voy a resguardarme ,deberias hacer lo mismo.-me dice el conductor parando su auto, comprendia que el sujeto tenia miedo esto parecia el fin del mundo ,me bajo del taxi

-comprendo...cuidese.-le digo y el auto se va a toda velocidad ,me quedaba muy poco para llegar a casa , empiezo a correr y llego...estaba por abrir la puerta cuando veo un haz de luz salir , supuse que provenia de Star, entonces todo me cuadro el acelerador de particulas estallaria 

-papa.-susurro llorando pense en lo peor ,me puse nerviosa y no podia abrir la puerta ,luego pense en donde estaria mama, ella debe estar bien ya que trabaja en un lugar seguro,me preocupaba papa . De pronto se siente una explosion y me agarro de la proteccion de la casa de papa y veo que estaba pisando un charco de agua,lo ultimo que vi fue un rayo que venia hacia mi y todo se volvio negro.


End file.
